


eat

by garfieldkinnie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, But only a little, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Ishimaru Kiyotaka, M/M, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, Vomiting, byakuya just wants taka to live, damnit i want more taka and byakuya content, everything is written platonically but read it however you want, got into dr a couple months ago and after some lurking here i am, me too tbh, rip mondo, this is probably written ooc but do i care? not really!, this is written as a one shot but maybe i’ll continue it later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garfieldkinnie/pseuds/garfieldkinnie
Summary: after mondo’s death, byakuya gets taka to eat. that’s it that’s the fic
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Togami Byakuya, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	eat

**Author's Note:**

> here take this mondos death still hurts my heart and taka should have lived!!
> 
> english isn’t my first language so if there’s mess ups please ignore it

the two never really got along, despite having similar upbringings. their personalities just seemed to clash, so they stayed out of the others way. simple enough. an unspoken agreement. 

mondo died. got killed- executed. he killed chihiro. taka, and all his classmates, had to watch as mondo went in circles over and over and over again. until two beeps and a ding finally signified the end, and a container labeled “mondo butter” popped out. 

taka felt sick to his stomach. and the more he thought about it, the more he really thought about it, as he watched monokuma dig into a stack of pancakes, he got more and more nauseous. ran to the nearest bathroom without being dismissed by monokuma. 

the elevator took so damn long he almost puked in the halls. eventually he got to the bathrooms. the girls bathroom, but he wasn’t paying attention. surely no one would care really, because those who are left, they’ll understand. at least some. makoto, hiro, hina. they’ll probably feel at least a little bad. 

taka doesn’t expect the others to feel bad. because they all have their own agenda, and they don’t have time for feelings to get in the way of things, or they just don’t like taka. he’s fine with that, because what does it matter anyways? they’re all gonna die in this school. 

three days, taka doesn’t wanna come out of his room. doesn’t eat, barely drinks water. his throat burns, because he can’t stop puking. he’s just throwing up acid, and it fucking sucks. 

there’s a knock on his door, and he almost doesn’t answer it. he almost doesn’t, because he assumes it’s hina, hiro, or makoto. and he frankly doesn’t want to speak to them, and they won’t be pushy. 

but then a voice, a cold one. monotone, speaks. “ishimaru, open the door.” and it’s byakuya. taka doesn’t know why byakuya would be visiting, because taka was under the impression that byakuya didn’t really like him. 

he gets up, anyways. because maybe something important happened, and he needs to be there. he realizes as he opens the door that he’s not in his uniform, just sweatpants and a shirt. first time anyone, besides mondo, will see him in anything, and it just has to be byakuya. 

byakuya looks him up and down, arms crossed, and scoffs. “wallowing? i wouldn’t expect anything else from you, i suppose. given mondo’s death, and all.”

taka just wipes at his eyes, adjusting to the light, because his room has been basically pitch dark, and look at byakuya. “is there something you need, togami?”

and byakuya nods, grabs byakuya by the wrist, not his hand, probably because holding another man’s hand is repulsive to byakuya. he leads taka to the dining hall, pushes him into a seat, and shoved an apple at him.

there’s also a cup of tea and a donut, probably from hina, on the table. byakuya sits down across from him, gestures at the food. “eat.”

taka almost laughs. because togami dragged him all the way here just so he could eat? and besides, he didn’t trust anything. because what if...what if mondo?

“there is no butter in tea or apples, and hina promises that...he isn’t in the donut. you need to eat something, kiyotaka, or you’ll die before someone else kills you.”

and taka can’t disagree with his tone, because it seems like they’ll be there all day until taka takes a bite. so reluctantly, he takes a bite of the apple. it’s sweet, and crunchy. which is good, because he hates when apples are even a little bit soft. it ruined the experience, which is why applesauce is the worst fucking food in taka’s opinion.

when taka’s about halfway done with his tea, and about to take a bite out of the donut, he stops. he looks at byakuya, who is looking right back at him. “why?”

“i’d rather you die at someone’s hand than your own.”

and it’s mean. sounds mean, at least. but in its own way, it’s almost endearing. he knows it’s not meant to be, because byakuya only cares about the killing game being interesting, and taka slowly dying or starvation would not be interesting. but at least it means he doesn’t want him to be his own end, at that has to mean something. 

“also, though you may not be very useful during trials, it is clear you are one of a kind. you have potential, so don’t throw it all away over a dead man.”

after that, taka didn’t feel so good anymore. he wanted to leave. how dare this fucker, this blond tall perfect handsome ass motherfucker tell him how to grieve mondo? byakuya didn’t even know mondo, no one knew mondo the way taka did. 

he finishes his tea and donut as fast as he can, praying that hina was right, but forcing himself to not think about it because he doesn’t want to throw up. “well, thank you togami, i’ll be going now.”

byakuya let’s him go, because he has nothing to say to him and he already ate. that’s enough, and that’s the only reason byakuya dragged him out. he would rather taka die in a different way. perhaps not at all, but he wouldn’t admit it. no way in hell.


End file.
